These studies were undertaken to ascertain the effects on the immune elimination of helminthic parasites from mice exposed to various chemicals of environmental concern including diethylstilbestrol, Fyrol, and orthophenyl phenol. Evaluation of adult worm longenity in exposed animals indicated that selected chemicals adversely affect the ability of treated hosts to respond normally to a helminthic infection.